Jealousy: A GinnyPansy Story
by VampyreKatalyst
Summary: “What are you doing out here Weasley?” the girl snaps. I went to make a smart response but stopped when I saw who it was. It was her, the girl I hated but couldn’t help but want, Pansy Parkinson.GWPP dont knock it til you have read it! m for eventual smut
1. The Beginning

Jealousy. It's all I feel when I see her with her flavor of the week. Boys, girls, it doesn't matter. She shags them for a week or so and dumps them. Everyone wants her. She's the most sought after person in school, besides maybe me. I only like girls though so the guys know they don't have a chance. They go after her instead. She shags them just like she shags everyone else. She doesn't care about them though, I can see it in her eyes, even from afar. Nobody notices the pain in her eyes like I do but then again she's Pansy Fucking Parkinson, she's indestructible. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't lose sleep over her the way I do. I'm a Gryffindor, I'm a Weasley, I have no chance.

"I'm going for a walk. Ill see you guys later." I tell the golden trio. They nod their heads dumbly, barley acknowledging that they even heard me. Gods I can't stand them. I should have gone into Slytherin like the sorting hat told me to rather than stay with the people I hated more than anyone. Maybe Dumbledore will let me switch, I think as I grab my bag and hurry to the front door. I quickly realize that I should have brought my robes as the wind attacked me with cold. I battled against the harsh winds to get to my favorite spot by the lake. The tree conceals me as I set my things down and search for my lighter and pack of American cigarettes. Marlboro smooths, like smoking candy. I loved the irony of it. I giggled quietly to myself but stop abruptly when I hear cracking branches. I peek around the side of the tree only to see a green plaid skirt directly level with my eyes.

"What are you doing out here Weasley?" the girl snaps. I went to make a smart response but stopped when I saw who it was. It was her, the girl I hated but couldn't help but want, Pansy Parkinson.

**A.N.- this is just a tiny bit to start off the story. if you like it please tell me and ill continue it. if i dont get any reviews i will have to belive that my writing attempts have failed and will be forced to remove it. [**

**so please review and tell mewhat you think!**


	2. Flirting and Homophobia

**A.N.- I am so sorry about the rediculously long wait! i'm going to try to update more often! Please dont hate me **

**Disclaimer- ohkay this is the only time im going to put one of these. i am not jk rowling! if i were i wouldnt be in jersey. therefore i obviously dont own anything but the plot and maybe a few future charactors ill make up.**

After realizing I had not yet averted my eyes from her teasingly short skirt I quickly turned to light my cigarette. Taking a deep drag of it I lifted it up as an answer to her question.

"Since when do you smoke?" she asked, astonished.

"I've been smoking for the past five years, Parkinson." I answered, trying not to imagine what lay beneath her skirt. Looking up at her face I expect to see a smirk quickly replaced by moving lips as she insults me, but all I see is a questioning look. She seems to struggle with herself before asking, "Are you going to offer me one or just gape at me?"

"Well, I would just gape at you but I can't help but imagine you looking even sexier smoking." I stated in a confidently while holding out a cigarette to her.

"Oh really now? Well then you will just have to give me one then wont you?" she said smiling (yes I did say SMILING) as she took the cigarette brushing my hand lightly. Thankfully it was dark out so she didn't see me blush (stupid Weasley trait!) as I went to light her cigarette.

"Thanks. I really needed one of these right now." She said. I watched her carefully noting that as she took her first drag the corners of her lips twitched up a bit and her gorgeous blue eyes fluttered in what seemed like pleasure. Seeing her like that led my mind to naughty fantasies, all of which involved me making her react that way using _other_ methods.

"Definitely sexier. Oh and if you don't mind me asking, why did you need one so baldy? That bad of a day?" Yeah I know I'm supposed to hate her but I swear, if I were a cat curiosity would have killed me ages ago!

"Same to you Weasley." She's smirking! And flirting if I'm correct. Oh gods I don't know if I can last much longer without attacking those pouty lips of hers with my own! "Actually it was your brother and the-boy-who wont-fucking-die. They called me a slutty, dyke, bitch that will shag anything that has two legs. Yeah, I do sleep around a bit but I don't see how it concerns them unless I'm shagging them! And I know that it's you're brother and friend but can they be any more homophobic?" She said exasperatedly.

"They said that?! I'm going to fucking kill them! I told them if they ever said anything against gays I would give them a good kick in the arse. I'm sorry, I though they would have learned their lesson after I threatened to kill them for all the shit they put me through when they found out I fancied girls. Jerks. And to think mum wonders why I don't like the god damned golden trio anymore."

"Geeze what did they do to you?" she asked with a genuine look of concern.

"Uhm well…"

**A.N.- sorry its so short i just wanted to get something out...**

**and sorry about the cliffy lol idk what im going to put next **


End file.
